omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/MegaMan.EXE is Speedy Quick
Introduction Hello there, so I'm back with another calculation...This one is a special case because technically someone did this but I'm here to make my version. I felt the original calculation left out some important details regarding The Cyberworld and when you take them into account, it would make the feat MegaMan.EXE preforms much more impressive. With that being said, I think It's about time I get into my version of the calculation and explain what exactly the original left out Details Left Out https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Reppuzan/MegaMan.EXE_Runs_Through_the_Cyber_World The original calculation is above and quite frankly, the only issue that I have with it is that it doesn't account for the fact that The Cyberworld isn't just a mere universe, but in fact an entire multiverse. To elaborate on this more, Operation Shooting Star shows that The Wave Universe is simply another part of The Cyberworld andthat there's a universe in Boktai that also is connected to The Cyberworld (This isn't account for the fact Link Cables are a canon thing in Mega Man Battle Network, meaning every game sold is it's own seperate universe; Ergo, this equates to millions of universes existing within the verse itself). So with this all in mind, this would drastically alter the results of the calculation above and I want to do a calculation with these details in mind, so let's get into this calculation The Calculation This calculation is pretty simple, we already have the math needed and all we need to do is multiple the diameter of the universe by the number of universes that exist within The Cyberworld. So with that being said, let's get down to business The diameter of the observable universe equates to about 2.7646015e+27 Meters and when we multiply this by itself 3 times (This is done because if you traverse 3 universes, then obviously the diameter would have to be that of 3 universes and as such, the original value of the diameter of the universe goes into itself 3 times), you get a diameter of 2.1129909e+82. Now we are going to use 20 Seconds as the mid-end time (This is because MegaMan.EXE was in a hurry and Bass.EXE was already half way eaten, so the time it takes Mega Man would have to be pretty fast in other for him to reach Bass without him being absorbed quickly) 2.1129909e+82 / 20 Seconds = 5.2824772e+80c (105 Sexvigintillion times FTL) Now this taking into account that there are at least 3 realms that exist within The Cyberworld, we were to assume he traversed the entire internet as well (Mind you highly unlikely; Will elaborate later), this would include the 5.5 Million Universes as that's supposedly how much the series has sold total (at least at that time). Only issue is this genuinely can't be calculated, as no value for the number would actually exist and it would be past any known value with a name. So for now, the value above would have to be used (Also quite frankly, I find it more unrealisitc that MegaMan.EXE would traverse across the entire multiverse as opposed to the local Cyber World, which The Boktai and Wave Universes are considered part of as they are consistently shown to be not too far from Mega Man's own Cyber Universe) Conclusion MegaMan.EXE is fucking fast man Category:Blog posts Category:Mega Man Category:Calculations